Terminal
Carter Wilson, better known as Terminal, is the main antagonist in the Batman Beyond episode "Hidden Agenda". He is an all-star student who was driven to lead a gang of Jokerz by both stress and constant abuse from his mother. He was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. History Past At first, Carter seemed to be everything a student could be: smart, handsome, popular, star athlete, class president. Inside, he was morbidly sensitive about his reputation and his sense of achievement; this came from the constant harangues of his cold-hearted mother, who constantly pushed him to be perfect and at the top in everything. At some point, he adopted the alias "Terminal", along with a frightening costume resembling a weird cross between a zombie and an escaped mental patient. Before long, he had a gang of Jokerz under his personal command whom he dominated through his intelligence and the force of his personality. In part, this may have been his way of rebelling against his mother's strict authority. On the other hand, it was also his unconscious way of lashing out at a world that his mother portrayed as cold and unforgiving to anyone who wasn't "the best". ''Hidden Agenda'' In the episode, Terminal uses the Jokerz to further his own agenda. After he placed second in the standardized GAT test, behind Maxine Gibson's perfect score, he and his Jokerz invaded the high school at night to delete the test records. During his search of school records, Terminal also found that Max was the leading candidate to be class valedictorian. He tried to delete those records as well, but his access was blocked. He saw no way to his goal of being first other than to remove Max. One night, when Max was working late at school, Terminal had his Jokerz appear outside the school to lure Batman away, then reprogrammed school robots to attack Max inside. Batman arrived back, narrowly saving her. Later, Terminal and his thugs followed Max to a park where she was due to meet Terry McGinnis, and ambushed her. Batman arrived to save her again, and in the ensuing fight, Terminal fell into a fountain, where his makeup was washed off, and he was subsequently arrested. Hearing the news, his fellow students and supposed friends pronounced that they had always known he was a loser. ''Terminal Velocity'' Terminal returns in the Batman Beyond volume 2 #12 comic. After intense psychiatric treatment, Carter has been cured of his evil persona, but his former gang of Jokerz try to bring him back to his criminal self. In the end, Carter is sent back to juvie hall, but Carter and Terminal are now divided down the middle like Two-Face. They constantly clash for control of Carter's body and soul. Gallery Terminal appearance.png|Terminal's appearance Carter_Wilson_DCAU_001.jpg|Terminal's appearance in the comics Terminal and Jokerz.png|Terminal and his Jokerz gang Terminal face.png|Terminal's face close up Terminal epilogue.jpg|Terminal's appearance in Escaping the Grave comic Terminal with a gun.jpg|Terminal holding a gun at Max Videos Batman Beyond Max thinks Terry is a Joker Batman Beyond Max discovers Terry's secret Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Defilers Category:Imprisoned Category:Contradictory Category:Gangsters Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Dissociative Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals